


Partners

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always Partners. And always in more ways then one. It just took a little bit for them to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Partners

It had taken a long time for Peter and Jared to get over the first Gay joke.

It wasn't because it was an insult to them- privately, they each thought they were- but because they each felt the other was insulted.

Neither realized the implications of it when they went to sleep in the same room, and wound up holding each other close.

It was lost on them that, though they continued to call each other their partner, they didn't mean just business.

And more so, it was lost that so many seemed to think it was like that.

The first kiss was an accident, a dare from a girl or 3 that wanted to see it.

The second kiss was to see if it was a fluke or not.

The third kiss was when the second ended for some air.

The fourth kiss was because Peter had to break it off to finish tugging Jared's shirt off.

That was the first time they truly made love.

That time, it was fast and passionate.

The next time was slow, mapping out each other with care, and whispered promises of a future neither would be able to hold on to.

They had to be careful though, because no one would go to a gay lawyer, and money was so tight.

It didn't surprise them that, every so often, someone called them on it anyway.

They loved only one person other then themselves.

They loved each other.

It took 4 years for them to accept that they would never leave the firm.

Then another 4 months for Peter to propose.

A month later, they were partners in more ways than before.

Legally, they were married.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N Ok, they are either married or brothers, but I tend to think they should be lovers because I'm a slash addict and want guys to get together left and right. That aside, they're just so cool and they read each other's minds…they really should be lovers.


End file.
